


Daylight

by dulcehernandez



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcehernandez/pseuds/dulcehernandez
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's song Daylight:I once believed love would be burnin' redBut it's goldenLike daylight
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	Daylight

The morning light illuminated the luxurious Boston condo that Sunday morning. Sundays had always been her least favorite day of the week but that quickly changed when she started dating Dr. Ethan Ramsey over a year ago. As the sunlight brushed her cheekbones, she found Ethan’s head lying on top of her bare chest as his muscular arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. The sterling chain necklace with his initial around her neck was the only thing adorning her body besides the warm body pressed against her.

The Boston skyline was clearly visible from his bedroom but this sight was by far her favorite. Long were the nights when they were sneaking in his bed after long shifts balancing the clinic and Diagnostics workload at the hospital. At the time, the pair was hiding their relationship from the world and themselves. They had first decided to establish a friends with benefits agreement to get rid of their sexual tension but found this difficult when they both had surges of jealousy when they saw the other interact with members of the opposite sex. Whether it was Harper Emery casually pressing her hand against Ethan’s chest at the hospital or Bryce Lahela massaging her shoulders in public at Donahue’s. Despite having no reason to, they felt incredibly possessive off one another. It was mornings like these that made the pining, waiting, and longing worth it.

Although to most, it would have been an inconvenience to have their six foot four boyfriend holding them hostage from the duties the day pertained, she always felt most at home in Ethan’s arms. She always cherished what had become their new reality. Everything they both would had once sworn they detested and were deal breakers, they had grown to adore because it meant that they were home. Be it the mess his large doberman Jenner made after she cleaned their apartment or her inability to wash her dishes after cooking large dinners after work.

Absent-mindedly she began running her fingers through his hair, intoxicated by his permanent cologne scent, Le Labo Santal 33. The leathery sandalwood always reminded her that she was home and was just another thing she had quickly adopted as her own. She grinned upon remembering when Ethan inquired why she insisted on using his cologne when she already had her own signature fragrance that he had come to adore, and she remarked, “ _But, baby men’s cologne is the way to go. It’s sexy plus men AND women like it!_ ” He scoffed, “ _What men and women are you trying to seduce with my cologne?_ She smirked as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “ _Just one, very very handsome doctor, I know._ ”

His breathing was soft and unlabored and one of the only times she saw him truly at ease. The man she loved was quiet. It often seemed like he carried the world’s problems at his shoulders even when he didn’t mean to. Her heart ached at the reminder that he had grown more comfortable at letting her support him when things were less stable. She loved watching him sleep almost as much as she loved watching him work. Both were opposite ends of the spectrum yet intimate moments like these were everything to her.

It was only recently where Ethan felt at ease during the night. She was no longer commuting between her shared apartment with her friends and his condo. He dreaded nights away from her and hated sleeping alone which resulted in mornings like today where he found himself gripping her tightly as if she might leave him if he wasn’t careful enough.

His condo finally felt like home. His dark array of Ralph Lauren and Tom Ford clothing along with his hospital scrubs were now living in cohesion with her eclectic yet contemporary wardrobe. Despite the large quantities of clothes that had been transplanted to his place, the sight of her unclothed body was still his favorite sight. He had yet to grow tired of the curves of her body and when they made love it was like exploring new territory all over again. His bathroom had become her vanity and was riddled with cosmetics products that were too pink and caused too much clutter for his taste. Yet, they represented that there was finally somebody sharing this home he had worked hard to build for himself.

As his eyes softly opened, almost instinctively, he tenderly began to kiss her hand briefly stopping to gaze at the square cut diamond engagement ring he had used to propose to her the night before. Neither had ever considered marriage as a possibility until they met each other. Ethan frankly did not believe in the institution and he had some reservations regarding the concept of being bound to somebody for the rest of his life. The reality of it all was that he had resigned to living to solve all of life’s medical mysteries and he felt marriage and children did not belong to that equation.

In her case, her parent’s divorce had lead her to decide she would refuse to repeat their mistakes so she often grew wary of developing any long term relationships. For the longest time, she had been satisfied with having quick rendezvous with certain EMT’s and scalpel jockey’s at the hospital.

Quite frankly, they simply could not keep away from each other from the moment her intern year at Edenbrook hospital had began. They were inextricably linked from the very beginning almost as if there was a gravitational force preventing them from avoiding the inevitable.

The tender moments in between made it tougher to deny themselves from seeing this through. She had been there for him through the difficult time trying to solve his mentor Dr. Naveen Banerji’s mysterious illness, the painful return of his mother after twenty-five years, and she had waited patiently for his return after he abruptly left to volunteer for two months at Amazon with the W.H.O.

Ethan had been hesitant to cross boundaries refusing to let himself jeopardize her professional development but he had been her rock on more than one occasion and had provided her unwavering support through her ethics trial during her intern year. He had finally begun to allow himself to break rules he had established and followed sacredly. Months ago, on a quiet night like any other she had fallen asleep in his arms that he had realized he would follow her until the brink if it meant he could protect her from harm’s way.

“ _Are you pleased with yourself, Dr. Ramsey?_ ” she smirked hastily kissing his forehead and making her way to his lips. To this day, his kisses made her heart beat a little faster leaving her breathless and at his mercy.

As they hesitatingly pulled apart, he drew circles on her chest and gently remarked, “I still think I should have gone with the bigger rock.”

“ _I would have been happy with no rock considering how long it took you to finally decide to commit_ ”, she teased him.

He pursed his lips as to not give away the developing smile that she was often guilty of producing, “Ah yes not one of my finest moments, but I do believe I will be making it up to you for the rest of our lives.”

“ _For better or for worse, huh?_ ” She whispered.

He sat up straight curiosity coloring his facial expression. He stared at her as if he was searching for a universal truth while he pulled her towards him wrapping her in a quick embrace. Her face found the crook of his neck and he carefully as to not convey his worry replied “Don’t tell me you’re thinking of backing out already, Rookie.”

As she met his gaze, she lost herself into his starry blue eyes and briefly giggled. Even after all this time, she felt like he could see straight through her. “ _Never, in my wildest dreams. You're not getting rid of me that quickly. You’re my person. It’s just that I’m scared. How are we going to make it work? Every relationship I’ve ever been remotely close to has ended in shambles. My parents, my friends, how am we supposed to make it work when it feels like the odds are against us?_ ”

His heart ached at the revelation. He knew exactly what she meant. It would have been a lie for him to deny the fact that he carried the same fears. His eyes briefly flickered to the only picture on his bedside table taken at the reception of the medical conference in Miami. He recalled how badly he had wanted her, how lucky he felt to be by her side, how reckless yet satisfactory it felt to take a gamble on their growing relationship when he kissed her for the first time.

Despite not being in a relationship at the time, he cherished the picture for it symbolized how far they had come as a couple and as people. A wave of comfort washed over Ethan. He grinned, “ _We’ll make it work. We always do_.”

Her heart felt lighter at the assurance Ethan’s words carried. She knew they would.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr accounts are DulceGHernandez and OpenHeartIncorrect!


End file.
